


Warmly, Coldly

by sazann (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, M/M, Re-Education, Strexcorp, cecilos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sazann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is taken to be re-educated by Strexcorp. Carlos can either live with the loss or construct an elaborate plot to save Cecil. And isn't that a scientist's job? <br/>Set before Parade Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmly, Coldly

It happened all of a sudden, right after the traffic on air. Carlos had been on his break, still sitting at his desk, when it happened, his radio playing the soothing sounds of his boyfriend's voice as Carlos prepared his sandwich.   
Cecil had gotten a little too open, a little too brazen. He hadn't been subtle enough, or perhaps sarcastic enough, on one of his little complains about Station Management. Made one comment about Strexcorp that was just a little too out of line. And they came for him.   
There was barely any lead up to it, so little that Carlos barely even realised what was going on as he listened. A snarky comment, and a "wait, no, what are you doing-" and a full ten seconds of microphone static. And then he was gone.   
Another voice had replaced him- it was more soft-spoken, yet there was something dangerously unsettling lurking under it. Most importantly, it wasn't Cecil's voice.  
"Cecil!" he shouted, pushing himself up from the office chair. His sandwich knocked to the ground as he stood, slapping his hands down onto the desk and starting to hyperventilate. His eyes were screwed tightly closed as his heart pounded in his chest. The contents of his stomach churned, threatening to rise up and spill from the dizzy man. No. No. They'd taken him.   
They'd taken Cecil.   
*  
Cecil had been conscious for the entirety of trip there- from when they'd grabbed and handcuffed him to when they'd forced him into a helicopter to the entirety of the ride to a building in the desert, nothing to be seen in any direction. The New Re-Education Centre.   
He'd, naturally, resisted- he'd struggled and fought and shouted- but he was well aware of the futility of his actions. They were too powerful; the claws of Strexcorp had sunk into Night Vale too deeply for Cecil to change it just by struggling. And so he'd been forced into the room. The room in which he would be imprisoned for the next month.  
It started with testing. They plunged the room into darkness, and filled it up with bright light, /productive/ light. Cecil moved his hands up up cover his eyes, and a Strex employee typed something into a small portable device. The process was repeated over the course of four days (or at least, Cecil thought it was four days. The concept of time had become somewhat blurred).   
The testing, however, wasn't the part of the re-education to be feared. No, it was only the beginning.


End file.
